Foods
'''Foods & Doods with Liam & Matt (Christmas Special)' is a video in which Matt and Liam show how to make special Zaibatsu style snacks for the holidays. __TOC__ About Recipe for Matt's American X-Mas Balls 2 cups creamy/smooth Kraft peanut butter 1/2 cup of butter 3 cups of icing sugar 3 cups of Rice Krispies 2 1/2 cups semi sweet chocolate chips - Buy enough for 3 cups in case 2 cups is not enough 3 tbsp. Crisco shortening (not oil - it comes in a box and is solid like butter) *Melt peanut butter and butter in a saucepan over medium/low heat, stirring all the time until melted and smooth. *Mix Rice Krispies and icing sugar in a large bowl. *Pour melted peanut butter mixture over the rice Krispies and icing sugar mixture. Mix together gently with a spatula or spoon until incorporated. *Form into 1" balls - approximately 1-2 tablespoons of dough. Place on wax paper lined cookie sheet. Put in the refrigerator for at least 1 hour or until firmed up. *Place chocolate chips and Crisco in a deep bowl and melt in the microwave for 30 seconds. Stir and continue to heat another 30 seconds until melted and well mixed. *Drop the balls into the chocolate mixture one at a time and gently stir them with two forks to cover with chocolate. Remove gently with fork (do not pierce just lift) and place on wax paper lined sheet. Place in refrigerator until chocolate coating has solidified. Transfer to a plastic container or cookie tin with wax paper in between layers. ALWAYS KEEP REFRIGERATED! Credits Foods & Doodz Staring Liam Matt Leana Zach Wardrobe by: Leana I can't believe you stopped this You weirdo Jesus Thanks to all our fans Running out of things to write Just needed to make this credits sequence long Fuck it Let's do some more Rigging Zubaz Best Boy RAGE Plague of Gripes 2Snacks CrankyConstruct RickyFellows MannyFanny Zai DrinkMoxie goro-mugumbo Castiel IndonesianBob There's probably gonna be another Rustlemania 2: SuperBrawl Saturday III Woolie and Pat don't want to do it Audio Some Guy Tour Guide Nixon We're gonna do Silent Hill 2 So get hype please I'm gonna do NMH1 solo Everyone's gonna hate it Probably Cuz I suck or something Anyway Really happy that Plauge/2Snacks/Cranky Have all had huge boosts in popularity They deserve it cuz they're better than we are and more talented really bugs me when I see anyone shit on them for any reason pisses me off Plague's RE4 animation was godlike because they're babies Really sorry we ruined the WDS2 LP was not our intention Shitstorm 4 will be a return to 31 games I've been busy buying tons of obscure shit off eBay for months As soon as we wrapped Shitstorm 3 Really sorry some of you didn't like it Next one will be hype Concept Matt Camera Leana Moral Support Zach Catering Pizza Pizza Producers Liam and Matt Co-Producers Leana Marketing Paul Written by Matt Directed by Matt No thanks to Woolie Pat Copyright 1997 Zaibatsu Productions Trivia *Though not seen on-camera, Leana, most likely Matt's fiancee, is filming the video. Gallery Foods_N_Dudez_Aprons.jpg Foods_N_Dudez_Liam_Dip.jpg Foods_N_Dudez_Knife.jpg Foods_N_Dudez_Chips.jpg Foods_N_Dudez_Result.jpg Foods_N_Dudez_Vaccum.jpg Category:Liam Category:Miscellaneous Shenanigans Category:Matt and Liam